In a filtered cigarette product, which is one of cigarette products such as a cigarette, an electronic cigarette, and a snuff, methods of changing the fragrance inhaling taste have been known, such as a method of placing an aroma capsule filled with aroma inside the filter (see Patent Document 1, for example), and a method of controlling the amount of air that dilutes mainstream smoke.
[Patent document 1] National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-520204